


The Words

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 7: Dano





	

Nacho está a dormir com a cabeça encostada à janela quando Dani o acorda, fazendo-o olhar para Dani sobressaltado. Dani ri e segura a mão de Nacho, guiando-o até à saída do autocarro, onde antes de soltarem as mãos um do outro, os dois sorriem um para o outro.

— Por amor de Deus!— Cristiano revira os olhos.— Vocês são tão... _Ew_.

— Isso é só inveja!— Dani diz, saindo do autocarro em primeiro lugar e indo até à entrada do hotel onde o grupo de jogadores espera que lhes abram a porta.

Enquanto isso, Nacho é chamado por alguns adeptos que tiram fotos com ele e pedem autógrafos. Dani observa todos os passos de Nacho com atenção, especialmente quando uma rapariga o chama e o abraça. 

— Não pode fazer isso.— um segurança fala, tentando afastar a rapariga que deve ter os seus vinte anos e Nacho pousa a mão sobre o peito do segurança.

— Está tudo bem, eu não me importo.— Nacho diz e volta-se para a rapariga.

Ao longe, Dani franze as sobrancelhas um pouco confuso e não consegue deixar de sentir o se sangue ferver quando a rapariga beija o rosto de Nacho vezes sem conta e não para de o abraçar. E aparentemente Nacho não a está a impedir.

— O que se passa?— Isco pergunta, olhando para Dani e depois seguindo o olhar do mesmo para poder ver Nacho a falar com uma rapariga.— Estás com ciúmes?

— Não.— o defesa do Real Madrid nega.— Ele faz o que quiser da vida dele.

— Claro que não estás com ciúmes.— Álvaro Morata aparece sabe-se lá de onde, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.— És tão óbvio, Dani.

— Deixem-me. Os dois.— Dani ordena e afasta-se de Isco e Álvaro que se entreolham e gargalham.

Assim que a equipa entra no hotel, Dani vai até ao seu quarto que irá partilhar com Nacho e deita-se numa das duas camas, ligando o seu telemóvel e tenta abstrair-se um pouco do que acabou de acontecer.

Passam cerca de vinte minutos até que Nacho finalmente entra no quarto com um enorme sorriso. Ele senta-se na cama oposta à de Dani e encara o seu namorado, esperando que o mesmo olhe para ele.

— Dani.— ele chama, mas o outro homem continua com o olhar preso no telemóvel.— Dani.

Nacho estranha a atitude de Dani e levanta-se sentado-se depois na cama em que Dani se encontra deitado. Ele passa a mão no cabelo de Dani, esperando receber alguma atenção por parte do mesmo mas não o consegue.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?— Nacho pergunta, vendo Dani finalmente largar o telemóvel e encará-lo.— Estás a deixar-me preocupado.

— Eu estou bem.— Dani cospe as palavras, saindo da cama mas sendo segurado por Nacho que segura o seu pulso.

— O que se passa?— Nacho questiona.

Não é como se Nacho não estivesse habituado às crises de ciúmes de Dani, mas por vezes ele não sabe exatamente dizer o que é que se passa com o seu namorado já que ele faz muitas vezes uma tempestade num copo de água.

— Senta-te ao pé de mim, por favor.— Nacho praticamente implora, vendo Dani encará-lo com alguma indecisão.— Os problemas resolvem-se a conversar.

— Nacho, eu estou farto disto!— Dani quase grita.— Eu não gosto que tu sejas tão íntimo com outras pessoas. Com os nossos companheiros de equipa consigo aceitar, mas não com estranhos que tu não conheces de lado nenhum.

— Então é isso?— o outro suspira, soltando o pulso de Dani e olhando para ele.— Dani, quantas vezes te vou ter que te dizer que tu és a única pessoa que quero ao meu lado?

— Tu dizes isso tantas vezes e depois ages de maneira contrária.— Dani argumenta, sentando-se ao lado de Nacho e vendo que ele parece estar um pouco magoado.

— Eu só estava a tirar fotos com-

— E isso envolve abraçá-los e dar-lhes beijos?— Dani pergunta com frieza depois de o cortar.

— Não tornes isto tão complicado, por favor.— Nacho olhar para ele com um olhar suplicante.— Juro-te por tudo que tu és a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e com quem eu quero estar. Eu sei que tu tens imensos ciúmes, mas alguma vez te traí ou desiludi?

— Não...— Dani murmura.— Mas tens de compreender que para mim é complicado ver-te com outras pessoas.

— Tu também falar com outras pessoas para além de mim.— Nacho aponta.— E isso dá-me o direito de ficar com ciúmes?

— Nacho, não mistures as coisas!— Dani exclama.— Uma coisa é falar, outra é dar abraços e beijos e deixar o teu namorado sozinho para ficares com outra pessoa!

— Estás a ouvir o que estás a dizer?!— Nacho pergunta, completamente chocado com as palavras do seu namorado.

— Estou e não podes dizer que é mentira.— Dani fala, encarando Nacho.— Porque foi exatamente isso que tu fizeste!

— E o que é que isso interessa se és tu que vives comigo, se és tu que dormes na mesma cama que eu, se és tu com quem um dia quero formar uma família?!— Nacho começa a exaltar-se mas respirando fundo, de modo a poder continuar.— Porra Dani, eu amo-te!

Dani fica perplexo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Já um ano havia passado desde que eles começaram a sua relação e nenhum deles havia dito isto ainda. Talvez por receio ou simplesmente por nenhum deles saber como dizê-lo, mas agora não há volta a dar e Nacho sabe-o.

— Eu... — Nacho abre a boca e surpreende-se quando Dani o acolhe nos seus braços, apertando-o fortemente contra o seu peito.

— Desculpa.— Dani murmura, afundando o rosto no ombro do outro homem.

Nacho beija a parte de trás da orelha de Dani, sentindo o seu namorado arrepiar-se e levantar a cabeça de modo a poder encará-lo. Nacho sorri docemente e segura o rosto barbudo de Dani, beijando-o.

— Eu também te amo.— Dani profere e Nacho pode jurar que um milhão de fogos de artifício explodiram no seu coração.


End file.
